Christmas Break
by CahillGirl2001
Summary: Just a short little one-shot about the whole family getting together for Christmas. Short, sweet, and fluffy, this story contains Eira, the six-year-old daughter of Jack and Elsa, as well as Peter (age 10) and Lily (age 8), the son and daughter of Kristoff and Anna.


**Hey guys! So, this is only going to be a one- or two-shot, and I figured that since it's the Christmas season, a small story like this would be appropriate. I hope you all like it!**

**To those of you that have read my story, Walt Disney High School, and made it to the Epilogue, you should remember Lily, Peter, and Eira from there. For those of you that haven't, you don't need to. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for Peter, Lily, and Eira.**

Elsa groaned as she woke up on Christmas morning to a weight on her belly. "Mommy!" yelled her daughter, Eira, from her place on Elsa's stomach. "Wake up! It's Christmas! Wake up!" It took Elsa a moment to remember exactly where she was.

Elsa, Jack, and Eira had come to visit Anna, Kristoff, and their two children, Peter and Lily, for the Christmas holidays, and currently Elsa was laying down on a bed in the guest bedroom.

Elsa slowly opened up her eyes, and after a moment the bleary form of her six-year-old daughter became clear.

Eira, named for her parent's ability to make and shape snow and ice, was a small child. Her hair was slightly whiter than Elsa's, a shade of blonde exactly in between Elsa's own platinum blonde hair and Jack's snow-white hair. Other than that, she looked nearly identical to Elsa when she was a child, complete with the ice blue eyes and button nose. Her hair was in a messy, half-down version of the braid that Elsa had put it in the night before, and she wore a light blue nightgown with small white snowflakes scattered throughout.

"I'm up," said Elsa groggily sitting up. She turned to her still-sleeping husband and smiled lightly, shaking him. "Jack," she said. "Wake up. It's time to make breakfast." Jack grumbled lightly, but did as he was bid and sat up. Eira jumped down off of her parent's bed and, before they could stop her, had run out of the room singing Christmas carols at the top of her lungs.

Elsa looked at her husband and giggled lightly before getting out of the bed as well and, still clad in her nightgown, walked downstairs to begin making breakfast for her family.

Thirty minutes later, bacon, eggs, and various other breakfast foods were sitting on plates in front of Kristoff, Anna, Lily, Peter, Eira, Jack, and Elsa as they sat in front of the tree, getting ready to open up their presents.

The tree was huge, stretching almost completely to the top of the twelve-foot ceiling, completely decked with popcorn, cherry strands, ornaments, and countless other things. The whole area in a three-foot radius around the tree was filled with presents of various sizes and packaging's. The living room that they were sitting in was absolutely the picture perfect Christmas living room. There was a fire going in the fireplace, stockings hung above it completely filled with toys, and Christmas music was playing from some unknown source, spitting out beautiful carols sung by various artists.

"Alright kids," said Anna from her place to the right of Elsa. "Ready for presents?"

Ten-year-old Peter and eight-year-old Lily started bouncing in their seats, and Eira began fidgeting as well.

Peter looked almost exactly like Kristoff, only he had his mother's eyes as well as her mannerisms, while Lily had inherited her mother's looks and her father's love for reindeers (even Sven had settled down and had little baby reindeers eventually) as well as his slightly wacky personality. Elsa sometimes mused that, between the three children, simply by looking at them you could tell who their parents were.

"Alright then," said Elsa, breaking out of her reverie to stand up and walk over to the presents, grabbing one up and looking at the tag. "First off, Lily."

The children and adults took turns opening up their presents, and it was nearly an hour later when they had finally gotten through all of them. Eira had gotten quite a few things, including a small necklace with a snowflake on the end, which had been her favorite present; Lily's favorite present had been a small, stuffed animal reindeer that came with a small, stuffed version of the family's old friend Olaf, who had left the last year to explore places away from the castle; Peter's favorite gift had been a sled that was basically a miniature version of Kristoff's.

By the end of the gift-unwrapping, the living room was covered in colorful wrapping paper and the sound of children laughing and playing echoed off of the walls. Elsa was briefly reminded of her childhood Christmases spent with her own family, and a sense of nostalgia settled over her.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a chin rested on her shoulder. "Hey," whispered her husband's voice in her ear. "Enjoying the holidays?"

Elsa smiled. "Of course," she said.

Jack chuckled lightly. "Right," he said. "How could I forget? This is your favorite holiday, of course."

Elsa laughed. "Yes it is," she said, turning around. "And do you know why?" Her husband raised an eyebrow in question. "Because," she said. "This is the only day of the year that I can get all of us together without constant talk between you and Kristoff about ice and/or constant fighting between the kids."

Her husband chuckled. "I love you," he said. "Always have, always will."

Elsa reached up and kissed him lightly, ignoring the indignant responses from the children. "I love you too."

**Yay! My first ever Christmas fic! I hope you all like it, regardless of the fact that it's a month early. If you all would like, I can continue this for New Year's as well, and I might even think of doing it all throughout the year, one time for every holiday. I don't know. **

**Anyway, review a little bit?**

**-CahillGirl2001**


End file.
